Izaya ¿enamorado?
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Bueno es un IZAYA X LECTORA ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Es pero que les guste. Acababas de llegar a Japón y ya aquel chico te había cautivado, era muy amable y atractivo
1. Llegada

Advertencias: (A) apellido, (N) nombre, (N/A) o (A/N) nombre y apellido (C) color de pelo u ojos segun el contexto.

Holaa hoy escribire sobre durarara ya que e estado buscando historias de izaya y no encontre de tipo personajexlectora (si me gusta mucho escribir personajexlector o

personajexoc) y ademas esta lloviendo y eso me encanta me inspira y tranquiliza ^^

Bueno disfruten ;)

* * *

Te habías mudado a Japón porfin y cuando llegaste... no resulto como pensaste

-Mierda esta lloviendo...

Saliste corriendo y llegaste a una tienda de mangas sin darte cuenta. Aprovechaste de estar ahí para ver si compravas algun manga.

-Hola-te saludo un chico que llebava un abrigo negro.

-Hola...

-No me suena haverte visto por aqui

-No bueno... esque soy nueva acabo de llegar

-Jaja ¿Hoy? Pues valla suerte tienes con esta lluvia

-Eso no me importa

-¿?-te miro extrañado

-Me gusta la lluvia, me tranquiliza bastante, nose porque a muchos les da tristeza pero para mi es reconfortante... ya sabes oír como cae las gotas y sentir el frío...

Se te quedo mirando por unos momentos hasta que decidio hablar.

-Eres interesate. ¿Cómo te llamas humana?

-(N)(A)

-Encantado (N)-chan yo soy Izaya Orihara. ¿Tu casa queda lejos?

-No mucho por qué

-Por la lluvia... ya se

Izaya saco un paraguas de a saver donde y te lo dio.

-Me lo devuelves la próxima vez que te vea-te lo da

-Gracias... pero...

-No importa estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver

-De acuerdo. Gracias y adios

Te fuiste de la tienda y empezo a llover algo más fuerte por lo que no parabas de agradecer a Izaya mentalmente por lo que habia echo por ti. Llegaste a tu nueva casa y

llamaste a tu familia para contar que ya estabas en Japón y lo que había pasado con Izaya.

-Esta bien pero ten cuidado con los desconocidos-escuhaste a tu madre

-Si mamá, tranquila solo me dejo el paraguas nada más.

Cuando acabaste de hablar te cambiaste y fuiste a dormir mientras la lluvia caía. Empezaste a pensar en Izaya. La verdad te resulto bastante atractivo pero solo era un

desconocido... aunque dijo que se volverian a ver

-Espero que realmente pueda volver a verlo...

Escuchar la lluvia te dio sueño y alfinal te acabaste durmiendo.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Ya escribire lo siguiente que ya es muy tarde.

Bueno gracias por leer y no olviden comentar o Kira matara un gato

**Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Shizuo

Advertencias: (A) apellido, (N) nombre, (N/A) o (A/N) nombre y apellido (C) color de pelo u ojos segun el contexto.

Aquí el cap 2 espero que les guste

* * *

Te despertaste recordando lo del día anterior. Por desgracia ya no llovia, pero aun habían unas nubes. Seguro lloveria por la noche. Te levantaste y te cambiaste.

Tenias que ir a una entrevista. En un principio ya te iban a contratar pero tenias que saber cuando empezabas y que tenias que hacer. Cuando estabas apunto de largarte

recordaste a Izaya, asique por si lo volvias a ver cogiste el paraguas y te lo guardaste. Cuando llegaste te indicaron que empezabas mañana, y que podias ir a la hora

que quisieses asique no tendrias problemas. A tu jefe le caiste bien y te trato como una hija. Aun era pronto y decidiste dar un paseo para conocer mejor la ciudad.

Encontraste un restaurante ruso, pero servian sushi y a ti no te gustaba el pescado ecepto el atún, por lo que decidiste marcharte . Despues de un rato divisaste a lo lejos

que alguien estaba cargando una máquina expendedora. Te ibas a largar de ahí pero viste que se lo lanzo a cierto pelinegro conocido por lo que corriste a ver si estaba

bien. Cuando llegaste donde Izaya este se levanto del golpe y te vio, luego vio que Shizuo se acercaba y se escondio detras de ti.

-¡I-ZA-YAA!

-Shizuo-chan no deberias pelear delante de una dama

-¿Eh? Desde cuando te importa delante de quien pelear

\- Mira es (N)-chan, es nueva en Ikebukuro asique enseñale la ciudad.

Dicho esto te empujo para que calleras delante de Shizuo y el salio corriendo

-Maldito Izaya... olle¿estas bien?

-Si...

Os levantasteis pero Izaya ya no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

\- Esa maldita pulga...

\- Esto...

-¿? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Eres amigo de Izaya?

-¿De la pulga? Ja no

-Mmm... esto, bueno... ¿me podrias enseñar la ciudad si no es mucha molestia?

-Esta bien... soy Shizuo Heiwajima

\- Ah, yo (N)(A)

\- Bien (A) ven sigueme te enseñare solo lo necesario, luego me ire

-Vale

Le seguiste y de nuevo te encontrabas delante de la tienda rusa.

\- ¡Oh! Shizuo no sabia que tenias novia. Venga pasad

-No es mi novia, solo le estoy enseñando la ciudad, es nueva

-¡Oh! Ya veo

-El es Simon

-Ahh... esto no se ofendan pero no me gusta el pescado

-Pero eso no es bueno. Mira toma el sushi esta muy rico y es bueno

-Quiza en otro momento...

-Adios Simon

-Adios y recordar que el sushi es bueno

Despues de enseñarte algunos lugares aparecio una persona en una moto que se os acerco

-Hola Celty

La aludida escribio "Hola Shizuo", "¿Quien es ella?", "No me digas... una cita"

-No. Solo le enseño la ciudad...¿por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?

-"Una pena, es bastante guapa"

-Ella es Celty

-Encantada yo soy (N)(A)

-"Mucho gusto (A)-chan" , "Olle,¿no te gusta Shizuo?"

-Celty para ya- Dijo Shizuo algo sonrojado

-"Bueno espero que seamos buenas amigas"

-Si, lo mismo digo. En cuanto a tu pregunta prefiero a Izaya

-¿Qué?/ "¿Qué?"

-¿Qué pasa? Es bastante guapo...

-"Es peligroso" "Bueno supongo que para gustos los colores" "Pero no menciones a Izaya delante de Shizuo"

-Esa maldita pulga...

-"Le cabreara"

\- ¡I-ZA-YAAA! - Se fue corriendo a saver donde

-Aaa... vale, lo siento

-"No pasa nada"

-Ah olle antes de que se me olvide...- sacas el paraguas- ¿Se lo puedes entregar a Izaya?

-"Vale", "Por cierto se esta haciendo tarde, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?"

-Mmm... ¿No hay problema con eso?

-"Tranquila sube"

Despues te llevo a tu casa y te despediste. El resto del día pensaste en lo que habías hecho y las personas que conociste

* * *

Bueno y ese a sido el cap 2. Como ya tengo escrito el próximo espero no tardar mucho en subirlo pero nunca se sabe entre examenes y trabajos.

Si quieren que sea mejor un IzayaxlectoraxShizuo avisen, aunque ya estoy pensando en hacer un Shizuoxlectora aparte.

Bueno hasta el próximo cap

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Izaya,¿qué planeas?

Aquí el capítulo 3, espero que les guste

* * *

Te levantaste a las 6:00 y te fuiste a duchar. Luego te vestiste y te preparaste el desayuno. Ya eran las 6:50 y no sabías que hacer, ya que saldrías a trabajar a las 8:00 para

llegar pronto, pero para eso faltaba 1hora. Te hechaste en tu cama pensando y viendo como pasaban los minutos de vez en cuando. Ya a las 7:40 te levantaste para

arreglarte para salir. Te peinaste un poco, te pusiste los zapatos y cogiste una bandolera en la que llevabas tus cosas.

Saliste y te sorprendiste al ver a Celty delante de tu casa.

-Celty, ¿qué haces aquí?

-"¡Ah! (A)-chan, me ha llamado alguien diciendo que te lleve al trabajo, que seria peligroso si vas sola"

-*Debio de ser mi jefe, se preocupa demasido* Esta bien...¿fue mi jefe verdad?

-..."No" "Fue otra persona" "¿Vamos?"

-*¿Otra persona?* Si...

Celty te llevo a tu trabajo y luego se despidio. Entraste a trabajar y preguntaste cual era tu lugar de trabajo y que debias hacer exactamente.

-~-Celty pov-~-

Era pronto y recibi una llamada.

-¡Buenos días salvador! Necesito que hagas algo por mi. ¿Puedes ir a recojer a (N)-chan y llevarla al trabajo? Te lo pido a ti ya que sabes donde vive. Si no vas es posible

que algo malo le pase.

Luego de eso Izaya colgo la llamada. Conociendole sino iba realmente le pasaria algo. Apresurada fui a buscarla y cuando llege a los 10 min. ya estaba saliendo. La lleve

y todo fue normal asique me fui a buscar a Izaya para preguntarle que planea.

-~-Fin Celty pov-~-

Saliste de tu trabajo un rato. Estabas algo cansada. Si bien te gustaba, hacer problemas matemáticos era agotador. Te fuiste a una tienda a comprar algún sanwich. Después volviste a tu trabajo para acabar cuanto antes y poder irte a casa ha comer algo mejor.

Ya era por la tarde y puesto que habías acabado tu trabajo, el cual debías entregar tres días después, te fuiste, pero no sin antes despedirte de tu jefe.

Al salir te encontraste otra sorpresa

-¡(N)-chan!- te saludo

-(suspiraste) Hola Izaya

-Te ves cansada, ¿quieres qué te acompañe a tu casa?

-No hace falta...

-Tranquila no es molestia

-Vale- emprendisteis camino- ¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo?

-Le pregunte a Celty

-De acuerdo...*¿Celty se lo dijo?¿Por qué? Bueno da igual*

-~-Izaya pov-~-

Aaa~~ que buen día hace. Estaba paseando cuando Celty vino a hablar con migo

-"Izaya,¿qué pretendes?"

-Quien sabe

-"¿Por qué querias que llevase a (A)-chan a trabajar?*

-Hablando de eso...¿dónde trabaja?

-"No lo dire" "Puedes hacerla daño"

-Ja, que desconfiada eres... solo era para ir a saludarla

-"No te creo"

-Celty siento decirte que si no me lo dices es posible que algo malo pase. Como un asesinato. Jaja eso sería divertido de ver

-..."No la hagas nada" "Trabaja en el edificio de ingeniería"

-¿Ingeniería? Interesante...

-~- Fin Izaya pov-~-

Llegasteis e Izaya te paro antes de entrar.

-(N)-chan, ¿te apetece dar un paseo?

-¿Eh?-dijiste sonrojada- Vale... pero tengo que cambiarme y dejar mis cosas...¿quieres pasar para no tener que esperar aquí?

-De acuerdo

-~-Izaya pov-~-

Entramos en su casa y se fue a cambiar. El lugar no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Fui a ver un poco sus cosas para comprobar exactamente que hacía.

-Ingeniería aeroespacial...puede servir-me fije que tenia unos documentos en los que indicaba como crear ciertos objetos. Deje todo como estaba

-Ya estoy

-Bien vamonos entonces

-~-Fin Izaya pov-~-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado.

Es posible que tarde algo más en subir el siguiente asique me disculpo si es así.

**Ciao Ciao!**


	4. Paseo

Bueno perdón por tardar tanto en subir la historia *pero tenia pereza y falta de inspiración*

Como siempre voy a intentar improvisar algo. Que lo disfruten

* * *

Saliste de tu casa con Izaya.

\- Esto... ¿a dónde te apetece ir? - le preguntaste

\- Mmm vamos al parque

\- Esta bien.

Le seguiste y llegasteis a un parque.

\- ¿Quiéres tomar algo?

\- ...¿pagas tu o solo preguntas y luego tengo que pagar yo?

\- Jajaja que lista... pago yo

\- Mmm esta bien...

\- ¿Qué te apetece?

\- No se... helado? Es lo más común...

\- ... - se te quedo viendo un momento - esta bien vamos...

Os acercasteis a un puesto y pedisteis cada uno un helado

\- Aquí tienes guapa - te dijo el de la tienda

\- Gracias... - dijiste un poco sonrojada e Izaya lo noto

\- Perdone, deje de ligar y digame cuanto cuesta - interrumpió

Después de pagar he iros os sentasteis en un banco

\- Izaya...

-¿Si?

\- No creo que el chico ese estubiese ligando...

\- No deberías ser tan inocente (N)-chan

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ese chico siempre busca alguna chica con la que acostarse y luego la deja - dice sin importancia

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pe..pero... - Izaya se gira a verte - emm... ¿puedo preguntar como lo sabes? ¿le conoces?

\- No...

\- ¿te lo has inventado?

\- Tampoco

\- ¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?

\- ...por mi trabajo

\- ... ¿eres poli o algo asi?

\- Jajajaja no. Soy un informante

\- ¿Informante? ¿Qué es eso?

-Tu te dedicas a la ingenieria no?

-Emm si... ¿por qué?

\- Por nada...Bueno se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que te acompañe a casa

\- Esta bien... esto... gracias por el helado

\- No hay de que.

Te acompaño a tu casa y luego se fue. A la mañana siguiente te levantaste por que alguien llamaba a tu puerta. Te pusiste una chaqueta encima de tu pijama y fuiste a abrir.

\- Buenos días (N)-chan

\- Izaya...¿qué quieres tan temprano?

\- ¿Hoy no trabajas?

\- En teoría hoy iba a ir algo más tarde a trabajar ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Te pensaba acompañar

-... esta bien pasa me ire a cambiar... si quieres algo avisa

\- Un café no estaría mal

\- ... No tengo café... bueno mejor desayunamos fuera - te fuiste a cambiar y al rato volviste - Vamos a desayunar supongo

\- ¿Y esta foto? - te pregunto mostrandote una foto que tenías antes guardada

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo la has encontrado? - intentaste quitarsela

\- Jajaja estaba en ese armario. ¿Eres tu?

\- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para revisar entre mis cosas?

\- Tomare eso como un si - te sonrojaste de la vergüenza mientras seguias intentando quitarle la foto

\- Trae la dichosa foto

\- ¿Por qué? Si salis muy mona

\- ¡Que me des la foto!

Empezaste a perseguirlo por toda la casa y luego salió a la calle a lo que le seguiste.

\- ¡Izaya trae la dichosa foto!

\- ¿Qué edad tenías aquí? ¿8? - seguiais corriendo

\- ¡Ah! Esta bien tu ganas - te paraste por el cansancio

\- ¿? Que fácil - se acerco a ti pero una maquina expendedora paso delante suya

\- ¡I~ZA~YAAA!

\- *mierda...* - dejo caer la foto y se largo corriendo al ver que Shizuo iba a por el

Shizuo al llegar donde estabas y darse cuenta que Izaya tiro algo se paro y lo cogio

\- ¿Es tuyo? - te pregunto

\- S..si gracias Shizuo... - dijiste sonrojada cogiendo la foto. Shizuo se fijo como era la foto y se sonrojo un poco

\- ¿Eres tu?

\- Em... si... - dijiste avergonzada - de cuando tenía 7 años...

\- Eras bastante...em... linda...

\- Gracias supongo... *¿es que acaso insinua que ya no soy linda?*

\- De nada... esto... ya has desayunado?

\- Pues no...

\- Vamos yo invito

Le seguiste y fuiste a una cafetería donde te dijo que pidieses lo que quisieses. Después de que desayunaras se despidio de ti

\- *Aún es algo pronto... mejor doy un paseo antes de ir a trabajar*

* * *

Me disculpo por que sea tan corto pero ya me aburri *ahora me voy a cenar*

Espero que les gustase. Hasta el próximo capítulo y ..._ Feliz 2015!_

**Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Trabajo

Perdón perdón tarde mucho en actualizar. *no me maten* Es que estaba más atento de las historias de khr (y además se meocurrio muchas más y de distintos animes)

De verdad lo siento mucho. Bueno espero que este bien el cap y les guste.

* * *

Estabas dando un paseo antes de ir al trabajo y viste una librería a lo que pensaste que sería buena idea entrar.

\- *A ver a ver... un libro interesante*

\- ¿(N)-chan?

\- ¿Izaya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine para por si acaso Shizuo seguia buscandome. Dudo mucho que entre en sitios como este

\- ... ok...

\- ¿tu qué haces aquí?

\- Hacer un poco de tiempo antes de ir a trabajar

\- Ah es cierto tenía que acompañarte

\- No que va, si no hace falta

\- Venga vamos

\- *realmente me escucha cuando le hablo?* - pensaste mientras saliais

Como viste que Izaya se había adelantado se te ocurrió la idea de disimuladamente salir corriedo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo apareciendo de la nada delante de ti

\- ¡Ahhh! Joder no me des esos sustos *cómo lo ha hecho?*

\- Que aburrido eres muy predecible

\- Predecible tus cojones - en ese momento se te ocurrio de la nada darle una patada en sus partes asique lo hiciste - ¿Y habías predecido eso listillo?

\- L..la verdad es que si - dijo en el suelo debido al golpe que le habías dado - Pero no pense que me darías tan fuerte - intento ponerse en pie

\- ...

\- No tienes compasión

\- ¿Y qué? Te lo has buscado por antes no haberme dado la foto

\- Ah es cierto la he perdido

\- ...La tengo yo - dijiste mostrandola

\- Trae - dijo quitandotela de nuevo

\- Eh devuelmela

\- Ok espera un momento - dijo sacando su móvil

\- ¿Q..qué haces?

\- Nada - tomo una foto a la foto y te la devolvió de nuevo - ten

\- Borra esa foto ahora

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Esta hecha sin mi consentimiento. O la borras o te denuncio

\- Jajaja que graciosa. Anda vamos que sino llegaras tarde

\- No me trates como a una niña

Te acompaño a tu trabajo y cuando llegasteis entro con tigo

\- ¿Por qué me sigues? Vete de una vez

\- Tengo curiosidad por ver como trabajas

\- No te esta permitido estar aquí.

\- (N) - te llamó tu jefe - ¿Quién es él?

\- *Un pesado que no para de molestar* es..

\- Su novio - te interrumpió Izaya - solo vengo a ver como trabaja nada más

\- ...eres muy joven para tener novio - te dijo tu jefe

\- ...¿cómo que soy muy joven para tener novio? Tengo 20 es la edad justa

\- Aún asi no me parece pero si realmente te gusta no dire nada. Cuidala y la hagas nada malo

\- Siii - dijo siguiendote ya que te estabas adelantando a tu lugar de trabajo

\- No deberías haber dicho que eras mi novio

\- Pero no lo has negado

\- No creas que no pense negarlo simplemente no me dio oportunidad a decirselo asique pase.

\- ... olle no es por nada pero me siento incomodo si tu jefe me esta vijilando desde lejos

\- Es porque no se fia de ti. Me trata como si fuera su hija asique es normal, cualquier padre desconfiaria del novio de su hija.

\- ...aún asi es molesto... Espera un momento ¿te trata como su hija?

\- Si

\- ¿Entonces si muere te deja todo lo que tenga a ti?

\- No lo se. Ni me he molestado en averigüarlo pero supongo que no, se lo dara a su esposa o algo

\- Mmm

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vas a por una silla y te sientas?

\- ¿Tengo que ir yo? Eres mala (N)-chan

\- Si voy yo mi jefe te mirara de peor forma

\- Ok voy yo - fue a por una silla y al instante volvio sentandose al lado tuya - ¿Y bien qué tienes que hacer?

\- Actualmente no tengo mucho que hacer ya lo acabe todo ayer pero aun asi voy ha poner algún reporte por si acaso.

A los 10 minutos Izaya empezó a decirte que se aburria y que hicieseis algo más divertido

\- ¿No puedes crear un robot o algo?

\- Es una opción pero no me han dado permiso para ello. Sería innecesario.

\- Ahhh que aburrida...

\- Si quieres puedes largarte nadie te ha pedido que te quedes

\- Gracias eres muy amable

\- (A) puedo pedirte un favor - te pregunto un compañero

\- Claro ¿qué quieres?

\- Necesito acabar unos informes pero estoy ocupado planeando algunos proyectos

\- Ok pasame lo que tengo que hacer

\- Gracias - dijo contento llendo a por lo que tenias que hacer

\- ...no me agrada

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que le ayudes. Debería hacerlo el mismo

\- Toma es esto - dijo volviendo

\- De acuerdo lo acabare lo antes posible

\- Ah tranquila tomate tu tiempo - dijo largandose

\- Bien vamos a ver...

Al cabo de una hora y media lo acabaste pero justo cuando lo ibas aguardar Izaya dio un golpe al ordenador para que se apagase

\- ¡Ahhh!¿¡Qué has hecho!?

\- Me aburria

\- *Maldito...* Una hora y media al garete... todo por tu culpa Izaya

\- ¿Mi culpa? Fue tu compañero quien pidió que le ayudases

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Que desde un principio no debiste ayudarlo

\- Izaya por dios es un compañero ¿cómo no le iba a ayudar?

\- Aun asi no me agrada

\- *¡Ahhhh es insoportable!* ... pues tendre que hacerlo de nuevo - dijiste aparentemene tranquila

\- *¿No se ha enfadado?*

\- Intenta no molestar mucho para acabar en menos tiempo

A pesar de que dijiste eso Izaya estubo todo el tiempo molestandote pero tu le ignorabas y seguias a pesar de todo concentrada en tu trabajo.

\- ¿Olle me estas escuchando?

\- ...

\- ... Si no dices nada en 5 segundos te doy un beso..

\- Estoy escuchando - dijiste rápido

\- ...

\- ya lo he acabado - lo guardaste antes de que Izaya lo volviera a borrar. - Ahora solo lo imprimo y lo entrego

\- Que aburrida eres...

Pasaste de él y fuiste a entregar a tu compañero el informe que él tenia que hacer.

\- Eres genial solo has tardado 2horas y media

\- Hubiera tardado menos pero mi "amigo" me estubo molestando

\- ¿No era tu novio?

\- No, eso se lo ha inventado él

\- Aahh... entonces por qué me mira de esa forma

-... bueno denada

\- Ah cierto gracias

\- Olle Izaya

\- ¿Ya nos vamos?

\- Si...

\- Bien ya era hora

\- ... olle Izaya ¿estas celoso?

\- ¡! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Tu comportamiento. Si no estas celoso me he equivocado pero si lo estas te dire que mi compañero es muy mayor para mi, nos llevamos 7 años

-... no estaba celoso, no hay razón para que lo este. No te creas tanto - dijo desviando la mirada

\- ¿En serio? Bien pues nada... yo me voy ya a casa sola, no hace falta que me sigas acompañando

\- Esta bien. Nos vemos (N)-chan~

\- Si si adios

* * *

Ok falta inspiracion y se nota pero bueno. Hasta la próxima.

P.D: Intentare actualiar más seguido

**Ciao Ciao!**


	6. Sueño

Bueno tengo malas noticias... se que dije que intentaria actualizar más seguido pero no va a poder ser... al final del cap les digo porque y cuanto tiempo voy a estar sin actualizar. Sin más disfruten

P.D: Perdón por la ortografía

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde la última vez que viste a Izaya. No le tomaste mucha importancia ya que estabas más concentrada en tu trabajo y no querías ser interrumpida.

\- Olle (N) - te llamó tu jefe - ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso? Has estado trabajando mucho últimamente

\- Ah tranquilo estoy bien

\- ¿Segura? Seguro que casi no has tenido tiempo de ver a tu novio por estar trabajando

\- *Que no es mi novio*

\- No sería bueno que cortes con él solo por estar todo el rato aquí trabajando

\- Esta bien esta bien a él no le importa *tampoco es que se pueda cortar con alguien con quien no sales*

\- ...de acuerdo pero..

\- Olle realmente que quieres - le interrumpiste

\- Te ves cansada y quiero darte unos días libres. Lo primero es tu salud

\- ¿Eh? Pero si estoy bien

\- Aún asi tomate unos días de descanso

\- (suspiras) Esta bien... entonces dime que puedo ir haciendo mientras

\- No hace falta que hagas nada en tus días de descanso...

\- Pero..

\- ¿Ya has acabado eso no? Pues vete a casa es muy tarde

\- ...apenas son las 22:43

\- Es muy tarde... vete a casa, no quiero que te pase nada malo... ¿quieres que te lleve?

\- No gracias.

\- Ok ten cuidado y recuerda que mañana debes descansar

\- Si si.

-~- Izaya pov-~-

Es una agradable noche, solo espero no encontrarme con Shizuo-chan. Estaba caminando como siempre cuando de repente me pareió ver a (N)-chan a lo lejos. Hace tiempo que no la veo asique decidi acercarme a ella. Sin que se diera cuenta me puse detras de ella

\- Bu~

\- ¡Ahhhh! - se giro a verme - ¿I..Izaya?...

\- Hola

\- ...¿¡Por qué me asustas maldito idiota!?

\- Jaja no es mi culpa que te asustes tan facilmente. Por cierto qué haces aquí tan tarde

\- ¿Tu qué crees? Acabo de salir del trabajo

\- ¿A esta hora?

\- Si... tenía pensado quedarme un rato más pero mi jefe me dijo que ya era muy tarde y me fuera ya

\- Ya veo... olle ¿quiéres que te acompañe a tu casa? Puede ser peligroso que vallas sola a estas horas

\- Estoy bien, no me pasara nada y si alguien se me acerca le meto un paliza y listo

\- ¿Y si se te acercan como yo hace un momento y te raptan?

\- ...Callate

\- Jajaja venga te acompaño

\- Creo que es más peligroso si tu me acompañas

\- ¿?¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tu sabras... seguro Shizuo no es el único con quien te llevas mal ¿o me equivoco?

-... no, no te equivocas

\- Bien pues me voy sola

-~- Fin Izaya pov-~-

Llegaste a tu casa y te fuiste a cambiar

\- ¿? - te viste en el espejo - *ojeras...seguro por eso mi jefe me dijo que me veía cansada* (suspiras) en fin que se le va ha hacer

Te metiste en tu cama y empezaste a dormir

_Sueño_

Estabas sola todo a tu alrededor era blanco. Miras a ver si por alguna razón había algo pero no encontraste nada. De la nada notste que alguien te coguia de la muñeca. Te giraste y viste a un hombre al cual no podias ver el rostro. Ahora estabais en la ciudad, de noche.

\- Mirad que preciosidad

Poco a poco más hombres empezaron a aparecer acercandose a vosotros. Tu intentaste desacerte del agarre pero te sentias dévil, cansada. Como pudiste te desiciste del agarre y saliste corriendo de ahí pero al tener poco aguante estaban a punto de volver a atraparte. Escuchaste a lo lejos como si se acercase la policía. Viste un edificio algo deteriorado y fuiste a entrar mientras aún se escuchaba como los hombres te perseguian y la sirena de la policia llegando

_Realidad_

Te despertaste al instante y viste la hora. Eran las 2:20. Volviste a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo pero se te venia a la mente el sueño de hace un rato.

\- Maldición... Puto Izaya por su culpa me ha metido miedo y ahora no podre dormir

Te incorporase y fuiste a por tu portatil. Si no podías dormir verias que hacer mientras tanto. No sabías que hacer asique se te ocurrió buscar algún juego pero no sabías de que tipo asta que se te ocurrió probar algo que nunca habías probado. Un simuador de citas. Coguiste cualquiera que te pareciese bien y te pusiste a jugar un rato a ver si con eso te entretenias y se te olvida el sueño.

\- Mañana si le veo pienso devolverle esta

* * *

Ok y ahora les dire las causas del porque no podre actualizar y el cuanto tiempo.

La causa es por el maldito estudio que necesito estudiar para poder titular y por lo tanto he decidido (han decidido mis padres) que les dare la tablet(que es con lo que escribo) a mis padres y me la escondan hasta que se acabe la evaluación para no tener distracciones.

Ahora el tiempo lo que dure la evaluación que son más o menos como dos meses y medio creo... pero como he pedido a mi madre como favor que me devuelva la tablet el 5 de Mayo (solo por ese día) debido a que mi pj favorito cumple años ese día (eso ella no lo sabe) me la dara ese día y como me he enterado que Izaya cumple años el 4 de Mayo pues voy a ver si me la puede dar tambien ese día e intentare hacer un especial para su cumple. Y bueno creo eso es todo

Gracias por leer y me despido de ustedes

**Ciao Ciao!**


	7. Especial cumpleaños

Hola gente cuanto tiempo. Bueno tal y como prometi les traigo hoy un especial de Izaya por su cumple (es algo tarde pero casi no tube tiempo hoy para ponerme a escribir)

Una aclaración esto sera cuando sea como que ya estes con Izaya. Bueno disfruten

* * *

Lo habías estado planeando ya desde hacía tiempo. Una semana antes de su cumple harías que se largase para poder prepararlo todo aunque tambien cabía la posibilidad de irte tu a tu propia casa y ya cuando este todo listo volver. Actualmente te encontrabas intentando la primera opción.

\- Venga vete de una vez - dijiste empujandolo para que se largase de su propia casa

\- Un momento (N) ¿por qué me estas hechando? Es mi casa y además aun no me he cambiado

\- ¿Ah qué no te dije? - recurriste al plan b de la primera opción

\- ¿El qué?

\- Mira toma te eh comprado un boleto para que vallas a las aguas termales por una semana. Tomalo como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado

-...-te miro dudoso- ¿Por qué quieres que me valla una semana?¿Qué intentas?

\- Ya te he dicho que es un regalo. Es una semana porque asi el día de tu cumple que vuelves puedo estar con tigo ¿o acaso no quieres que estemos juntos?

\- Claro que si quiero por eso mismo no quiero irme

\- Olle que ya lo he pagado asique no me jodas que me ha costado bastante

\- Jaja no importa

\- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer con ello?¿Darselo a Shizuo?

\- Mmm es una opción

\- No, tu te vas porque es un jodido regalo y ahora fuera - le empujaste fuera y le cerraste la puerta

\- (N) abre que ni si quiera me has dejado cambiarme

Abriste la puerta y le tiraste su chaqueta

\- ...olle tambien tengo que llevarme algo de ropa si es una semana

Volviste a abrir la puerta para que entrase a hacer la maleta y que se cambiase

\- Rapidito - le dijiste

\- *Como es que he acabado así...*

Finalmene Izaya se largo y te quedaste sola en la casa. Te pusiste a limpiar hasta que llegó Namie.

\- ¿Estas sola?

\- Ah hola Namie-san - le sonreiste

\- ¿Donde esta tu novio? ¿Ah salido?

\- Lo heche por una semana

\- ¿Lo hechaste? - pregunto asombrada

\- Jaja si. Así puedo planificar mejor su cumple.

\- Mmm esta bien

\- ¿Me ayudas?

\- (suspira) esta bien...

\- Es solo si quieres. Sino no hace falta.

\- No importa te ayudo. ¿De momento que tienes pensado?

\- Nada jaja por eso necesito tu ayuda aunque antes si es posible ayudame a ordenar y limpiar

\- De acuerdo

Los días fueron pasando. Tu ibas planeando que hacer para el cumple de Izaya y mientras Izaya estaba en el spa(balneario) aunque más bien se pasaba todo el rato en la razón por la que le hechaste

-*Lo más seguro es que este preparando algo...aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo sabía cuando era mi cumple cuando yo no se lo dije?...supongo que habra preguntado...Espera un momento ¿y si me esta poniendo los cuernos con otro?o peor con Shizuo...No, no debo pensar eso, ella jamas haría eso...¿y si a puesto esto como escusa para que me distraiga mientras ella me engaña?... que astuta...Mierda mierda no, no pienses eso seguro solo son imaginaciones...¿y si no lo son?* ...Sera mejor que llame por si acaso - fue a buscar su móvil y se puso a marcar un número - ...Ah Celty hola, mira necesito que me digas que esta haciendo (N) o por lo menos vijilala y avisame si la ves con otro hombre o Shizuo - despues colgó - *Con eso ya puedo estar más tranquilo.*

Mientras tu como no sabías muy bien que comprar le pediste ayuda a Celty y a Shizuo. Cuando estabais comprando al parecer alguien llamó a Celty. Luego que finalizara la llamada viste como se tensaba un poco y os miraba a ti y a Shizuo y luego a su móvil como dudando

\- Celty ¿estas bien? - le preguntaste

\- "Estoy bien. No es nada no te preocupes" - escribió algo nerviosa

\- ¿Quién era? - pregunto Shizuo

Celty se tenso más y casi se le cae con lo que escribe

\- "N..nadie"

Te quedaste viendola fijamene al igual que Shizuo

\- ..."no me miren así" "...esta bien fue Izaya"

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? - preguntaste curiosa mientras Shizuo reprimía su rabia

\- "Que le avisara si te veía con algún chico o Shizuo"

\- Eso suena como si dijera que Shizuo no es un chico

\- Esa maldita pulga... MALDITO IZAYAAA - se va

\- "¿A dónde va?"

\- Seguro que a buscar a Izaya. Se habrá olvidado que no esta aquí

Visteis que volvía donde estabaís

\- Por cierto ¿donde esta la pulga?

\- Ja..ja... no esta aquí. Tendras que esperarte

\- Tsk

El día por fín llego. Izaya llego por la mañana y tu creías que llegaría por la tarde

\- He vuelto~

\- ¿Izaya?¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

\- Un "bienvenido" no estaría mal

\- Como sea... deberías haber llegado por la tarde...no me has dado tiempo a arreglarme (suspiras) todo para nada

\- No hace falta que te arregles estas bien así

\- Aaaah no es lo mismo - te quejaste - vete

\- ¿Eh?

\- Venga fueeera. Ve a pelear con Shizuo - dijiste empujandolo fuera

\- Pero Shizuo no quiere pelear hoy con migo - se quejo pero ya era tarde le habías hechado de nuevo - (suspira) supongo que ire a dar un paseo

Te fuiste a arreglar y luego revisaste que todo estubiese listo. Como sabías que Izaya no era muy sociable solo invitaste a Shizuo, Celty y Shinra. Ya cuando todo estaba listo llego de nuevo Izaya

\- Ya he vuelto...de nuevo...

\- ¡Felicidades Izaya! - dijiste llendo a abrazarlo

\- Oh gracias (N) - se fija en los demás - ¿Y vosotros que haceis aquí?

\- "(A)-chan nos ha invitado"

\- hum agradece que hemos venido maldita pulga

\- Creo haber oído algo... va seguro es un insecto - le provocó

\- Tu...maldita pulga...

\- Venga venga Shizuo tranquilizate - le detenía Shinra

\- Izaya Izaya ¿quieres pastel? - le preguntaste

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si ¿por qué?

\- Ummm ahora mismo me apetecia otra cosa - dice viendote de arriba a abajo - Muy bien todos escuchar, hacer lo que querais pero no nos interrumpais

\- ¿Interrumpir en q..? - no pudiste acabar ya que Izaya te estaba cargando estilo nupcial

\- Nos vemos - dijo corriendo a la habitación con tigo en brazos

Todos miraron por donde os fuisteis y se sonrojaron al saber lo que haríais

\- C..creo que mejor me voy

\- ¡Celtyyyyy! ¿por qué no hacemos lo mismo? - dijo corriendo a abrazarla

\- "Yo tambien me voy" - esquivo a Shinra que se calló de cara

Ese día no salió exactamente como planeabas pero tampoco estubo tan mal

* * *

Acabado. Espero les gustase

Bueno hasta la prox

**Ciao Ciao!**


	8. Disculpas al lector

Vale para empezar...¡Lo siento! Voy a dejar esta historia aparte ya que últimamente se me ocurre más historias de katekyo y pues no tengo tiempo para pensar la de pandora y la de esta y pues... dare la historia como finalizada, si alguien quiere continuarla puede o la dejo a vuestra imaginación.

Es posible que ya más adelante vuelva a retomar la historia, no estoy seguro pero es lo más probable y pues eso... No se más que decir, de verdad lo siento por todos los que leeis esta historia pero se me olvidaron algunas ideas que tenía en un principio al empezar a escribir la historia. Lo dejo así un poco (bastante) como con final abierto para que ustedes puedan imaginarse el resto.

Eso es todo gracias por leer. Nos vemos.


End file.
